Gruntipedia:Requests for adminship
Please post all requests or nominations for sysop privileges here, also give detailed reasons for doing so. Please provide links to your userpage, contributions and edit count, then after people have seen what you have done we ask that people please give their approval/disapproval and state your reasons. Do not edit what anyone has said, if it offends please let an admin know, we do not wish to have people complaining of any sort of misquoting. Remember, Gruntipedia is not a democracy, so the number of votes will not necessarily make an admin. The current admins make the final decision on whether a user becomes an administrator. ' simon rj ' 18:40, 17 January 2008 (UTC) (Most of introduction typed by H3) Alex3991 Er, ok i'm usually very good at these things, but here goes. -I submitted a logo (somebody told me it was very cool!) -I understand British humor (very useful) -Ive been reading an contributing to uncyclopedia for a while now -Ive had experience administraiting several of my own websites -I think it would be good to be a leading role in such a good community working alongside with cool people :) -Most importantly, i do actually know stuff about halo --[[User:Alex3991|'Alex of the 3991 Variety']] :Read the instructions fully before submitting. You've missed 2 things I specifically asked you to link to. ' simon rj ' 15:52, 23 January 2008 (UTC) AJ Although I do not edit much, I am very experienced in wikia code and tools, and I am in high regard at Halopedia. -- THE BADDEST OF THE BADASS 19:54, 11 February 2008 (UTC) : : Yay, one out of three people actually read the instructions. I didn't want another User to be pushed out of the race without a chance, so there.--Prezintenden Benboi -i know about halo too, just take them from Halopedia XD -make it seem to my parents i have an actual important job -One step closer to world domination -Love halo -err...i love you admin dude? User:Benboi ::"One step closer to world domination?" Are you serious? Oh, and you didn't put in two requirements. Just warning you, User:Simon rjh probably won't be happy with that... Sincerely, ShadowyLeftHand 19:27, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Jolly W. Roberts I, Jolly W. Roberts, hereby nominate myself.--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 12:20, 10 August 2008 (UTC) I, Jolly W. Roberts, accept this nomination.--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 12:20, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Requirements: : : ---- As some may know, I already have rollback here, am returning to the wiki by storm, reverting many idiotic/useless edits. Such as here, when a vandal replaced info with the word poop on 11 or so articles, an example being here: http://unhalo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Spartan_Laser&diff=9236&oldid=9233 However, rollback isn't enough for me. I'm sick of seeing terrible articles all over the wiki, and I check this wiki everyday to see if it needs a rollbacking spree and some good editing, so I would like to have the ability to block annoying vandals, delete idiotic articles, and have a say in what looks like a bleak future for the wiki. I also hope to revive the short-lived GoG and attempt to get many new users to the wiki after a planned deleting spree of all unwanted articles. After all this, I propose a major clean-up project being the focal-point of the GoG, so we can correct the mistakes that haven't been deleted with the poor articles. --[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 12:20, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :I think that we need another admin around here, and with all the changes going down, we need one now. Because of his writing skills, and extensive knowledge of WikiMedia code (hell he knows more than me in some areas) I think that JWR should be the next Gruntipedia Admin. We need a writer (so I can offload rewriting a lot of pages on him), a take charge guy (so I can tell him to go do crap) and someone with experience (so he won't fuck it up when I give him said crap). I need We need JWR! ::[[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 01:40, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Meat and Taters Reasons: * I edit and contribute often. * I know how things work on wikis. * I am dedicated to helping Gruntipedia become successful. * I put time into my work. * I'm very comical. * I am a quick learner. * I'm extremely organized. * I am currently the number one user on Gruntipedia. * I am a good english student. * I have a multitude of ideas to improve Gruntipedia. My Userpage: User:Meat and Taters My Contributions: : My Editcount: : Note: Please don't base your decision on my past mistakes-base them on who I am now. Thank you. Final Message Five administrators aren't enough to expand and take care of this wiki and I guarantee you all: this wiki will remain dead if you don't get some new brains... :I don't quite think that you understand how a wiki works from the inside, you also seem to take things a little too far sometimes. I also don't think that Gruntipedia needs another admin at this moment, at least until we work through some of the pressing issues and see just how much man power we will need to get this wiki moving again. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 14:47, 12 November 2008 (UTC) (and why the heck don't we have oppose/support templates yet?) ::In addition, honestly I don't think you have enough experience in the Wiki community to be considered for an RFA. Simon rjh founded the wiki. KillerCRS and H3 have been contributing since the wiki was founded. There have been many failed RFAs in the past. I think you should keep contributing and wait until we need it more before you try again for your RFA. ~ShadowyLeftHand ::I think you should be an admin cause you have worked hard for this, I should know. I have more reasons, but it might take awhile. CaptainNate Halo3legend Hello.The reason i want to be an administrator is that I am very humorous,love jokes and helping out websites.It would be a great experience to become an administrator.I learn very quickly and this seems to be the right website for me.My reasons are *I take my time in editing. *I am good at English. *I love helping out websites. :As a long-time contributor, I must make some points as to why you should NOT be an admin. 1. You didn't include ANY of the information required for an RFA. 2. You miscapitalized and used bad grammar in your initial post. 3. You didn't put in any detail as to why you actually should be an admin. And, finally, 4. With the last few admin requests, one big reason why they haven't gotten adminship is because there's already enough on the site. I do not mean to offend, I'm just giving my perspective. :[[User:ShadowyLeftHand|'S']][[User talk:ShadowyLeftHand|'L']] Pope Yapyap III Hello, I would like to request adminship. The reason for such request is that the current admins seem to be busy or inactive to respond to vandalism and now frequent crap articles. If I'm an admin, I can help significantly more than I can right now with just Rollback privileges. I have contributed a lot to this wiki since December 31, 2008(though I have been editing without an account even earlier). I'm good at making templates and have played all Halo games except Halo ODST which means I understand much about Halo. I have also had past experience as an administrator in other wikis and I'm good at grammar/English. And, finally, I'm very active. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 02:20, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :My User Page : : (I have more edits than anyone in this wiki) This wiki does need another admin but right now I don't see you becoming one, your edit count is boosted by the fact that you used to edit the same article a few times in a few minutes. I see you responding to things that happen on the site, but as of now I don't see any reason to promote you to Admin. [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk 22:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ADMYAMAMOTO Hello, I would like to be one of the admins. Since I am usually on the wiki everday I can personally monitor the site on those days the other admins are away. The Admiral should be an admin for these other reasons: * I have created dozens of articles on the wiki: Pure Form, Igido Nosa Hurru, Vulture, and Arbiter (Halo Wars) just to name a few. To see a list of all my articles just go to ADMYAMAMOTO. * I have re-edited many other articles in order to prevent their destruction. * I have completed every Halo game on Legendary and have quickly unlocked the precious Recon armor in Halo 3 ODST. * I am the admin of 2 other major wikias. * All the current admins of Gruntipedia are never or rarely around but you can expect me here usually everyday. * I created one of the official forums for the Halo Reach game.